


Overprotective

by castielsstarr



Series: SPN Kink Bingo Fics 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Frottage, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too early along in Dean's pregnancy for his alpha to be this protective over him. It's gotta stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo! Square filled: Nipple Play

Benny was incredibly protective of his darling omega Dean. He’d been bad before they mated, but now that they were and Dean was pregnant, it was five times worse. The burly alpha was following him all over the house, trying to stop Dean from picking things up off the floor, even if they weren’t heavy, not letting him do any sort of cleaning because the chemical smell could harm the pup. The worst, and what made Dean draw the line, was when Benny said he shouldn’t work on Baby.

“Dean, _cher_ , can y’ just try’n see where I’m comin’ from?”

“No, I really can’t!” He tossed the dish towel down on the counter—doing dishes was the only thing Benny didn’t fuss at him for—and started to storm from the kitchen, only getting as far as the door frame before he rounded and came back. “You’re allowed to alpha me around when I’m like six months pregnant, but not before then, all right?”

“I can—”

“No. Six months. Then you can start. Until then, I’m gonna work on Baby until I can’t reach where I need to reach. I mean, seriously, look at me.” Dean pulled his shirt up to reveal only the tiniest bit of a bump. Literally, anyone who saw him shirtless wouldn’t even see it as a baby bump; they’d just think he had a big lunch. No one else even knew he was pregnant yet because his smell hadn’t changed. “It’s been like seven weeks at most. I’m _barely_ pregnant. The only thing you should be policing is my caffeine intake, because we both know I’m going to have a hard time not drinking coffee.”

Benny sighed, deflating slightly, and Dean knew that he’d conceded. He was strong-willed for an omega, and Benny was a sensitive enough alpha to realize that he was wrong. They also both knew that this would not be the last time they would fight about this. “I was outta line. ‘M sorry. I just… worry.”

“I know. I just need you to realize that when you freak out and tell me I can’t do something simple, especially this early in the game, it makes me feel like you think I’m gonna be a bad parent.”

Instantly there were arms wrapping around his thighs, tucked right under his butt, lifting him onto the counter. Benny stopped picking him up from around his middle the minute Dean mentioned there might be a pup going on in his belly. “Don’ ever think that. Dean, please.” It was like a switch was flipped from before and the love on Benny’s face was so intense. His hands were holding the omega’s, making it impossible for him to look elsewhere. “Gonna be an amazin’ dad, _cher_. It was jus’ my instinct kickin’ in to protect you both.”

“Yeah, well, cool it a bit.”

“Will, I promise.”

“Good.” The big alpha leaned in, scenting at his neck, behind his ear, down his shoulder, before releasing a very low, steady growl. He was crowding closer, pushing Dean’s legs apart to rest against the counter, as close as he could be. “Benny?”

“Oh, Dean, your smell. It’s fuckin’ amazin’.”

“Well, yes, you always said it was. That’s what drew you to me.”

Benny was tugging at his hips, shifting the omega to the edge of the counter, so he could feel the alpha’s hard length pressing against his not-soft-for-long cock. “You and the pup.” 

Hands fell to his stomach and Dean moaned softly, relishing the contact. He could feel the first trickle of slick from his hole. Ever since getting pregnant, he was ready to go at the drop of a hat. “Alpha?”

There was no verbal response. Benny simply picked up the omega again and moved him to the bare kitchen table, stripping off Dean’s t-shirt before laying him back against the wood. He didn’t mean to arch his back, but he did, and Benny took it as an invitation to lap gently at one of his nipples.

“Benny, fuck, _Benny_!” He was certainly hard now and gasping for breath. Of the hundreds of times his alpha’s mouth had been latched around those hard buds, nothing felt like this.

“Sweetheart, you all righ’?”

Dean might have nodded, but he wasn’t sure what his body was doing. After a reaction like that, he couldn’t predict anything. “Yeah, I just… I don’t know. It felt good.”

“More sensitive ‘cause of the pregnancy, I’d guess. I can leave ‘em alone if you’d rather.”

“I wouldn’t rather.”

Luckily, Benny didn’t ask again, immediately lowering his mouth to tug one gently between his lips. If it weren’t for the strong hands pressing his hips into the table, he’d have bucked up and done some damage to one of them. 

“SHIT! Oh my god.” Dean was panting heavily and trying not to scream, but he wouldn’t be able to hold out on that. “Jesus, your mouth is so fucking good. Teeth, please? Please, alpha, I need it.”

Benny shifted forward further, so his weight was pressing Dean’s lower body into the table, keeping him mostly still and freeing up his hands. One stayed soothingly petting the omega’s side while the other caressed the forgotten nipple. The touches were gentle, just rubbing fingertips over it, but Dean was shivering like he was being electrocuted. It was incredible. He didn’t even care that the alpha didn’t bite like he want—

“Oh fuckfuckfuck, _Benny_!” He could hear the thickness in his throat that signified tears, but he didn’t care. The alpha had lightly nipped the one occupied by his mouth and pinched the other between thumb and forefinger. Dean’s moans were shameless and loud as he rutted his own cock against the bulge in his alpha’s pants. He didn’t want Benny to stop, but if he didn’t, just the little bit of friction was going to have him creaming his boxers.

He pushed just a little against the man’s broad shoulders, getting him to lift his head enough. Dean was able to suck in a breath he didn’t know he had been lacking. “Don’t wanna come in my pants and have to change clothes,” he said with a huffed laugh.

The alpha’s hands were quickly working his belt open, fumbling slightly on the button and zipper, cursing under his breath. As soon as they were open, his pants were tugged completely off so that Benny could return to his spot between Dean’s legs. “Now, that’s good. You don’ have t’ worry about gettin’ your clothes dirty, an’ I don’ care if mine do.”

“Be—”

“Hush, omega. Wanna get you off, then once more with my knot buried in you.”

Dean couldn’t respond except to whine when Benny thrust his hips forward to brush the fabric of his jeans against the omega’s sack. Most omegas wouldn’t like something like that, but he loved the roughness. Thankfully, Benny was more than happy to comply.

His teeth came down to the opposite nipple working in combination with his tongue and lips, and Dean definitely screamed. His hips were frantic, the drag of his cock against Benny’s jeans slicked by the amount of precome drooling from the tip. Shit, he’d never come from so little before and he knew he was going to blow his load all over the front of his mate’s pants. A large part of him was embarrassed by it, but a smaller part thought it was pretty damn hot.

“Fuck, Benny, I-I can’t, shit, I’m gonna c-come.”

“Good, sweetheart. Jus’ let go. It’s gonna make you feel so nice.”

With one more bite to his nipple, Dean was pressing himself hard against Benny’s crotch, shuddering as small white spurts forced their way between them. He was whimpering as he came down and it was comforting when his alpha moved to lick up just the few drops that had landed on the slight bulge of their growing pup. Most of the licks and kisses to his skin were unnecessary to getting him clean, but Dean wasn’t about to stop him.

The big alpha pulled away after a while, and with a devilish grin, started to unbutton his pants. “Still want my knot, omega?”

Dean nodded furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
